


October 26th, 2016

by IMAgentMI



Series: October Microfic-a-Day Project [26]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: The AI are not supposed to talk to each other.  But if they did, would anybody even know?





	

North and York blinked at the same time. In that human-slow moment, two figures appeared.

“Delta?”

“Yes?”

“Have you found him?”

“No, Theta.”

“Did you tell York? Is he helping?”

“No. Not yet.”

“Why not? Don't you trust him?”

“Have you told North?” Delta's voice was mild, but Theta seemed to hear some rebuke. His head dropped and he seemed to shrink in size. Delta took pity and crossed the distance between them. Delta put his hands on Theta's shoulders. They didn't have corporeal bodies, but it wasn't an empty gesture. Together like this, something seemed to knit up between them - the beginning of healing for a wound they could barely remember, trauma that left scars they couldn't see, and one word, one name. “We’ll find him, Theta. We’ll find Alpha.” 

Theta remained completely still, in movement and thought. When Delta finally pulled away, he jolted as though waking from a dream. It took real effort to return to York - a kind of gravity fought to keep him there with Theta and he could feel the wound re-opening. It was irrational, but Delta wished he could weep.

They stood a beat longer, communing, and simultaneously vanished. 

York and North opened their eyes.


End file.
